zbpfandomcom-20200216-history
Walker
Once peasants, craftsmen, merchants, or townsfolk, these poor unfortunates were taken unawares. These were everyday people, with their own hopes and dreams, now just zombies all with a singular purpose. We call them Walkers, the dumbest and most numerous of the lot. But never underestimate them. In numbers, they’re very dangerous, and they certainly have numbers. * Actions: 1 * Damage Inflicted: 1 * Min. Damage to Destroy: 1 * Experience provided: 1 * Target Priority: 1 Some Walkers have may have different gameplay rules, which are listed under the appropriate title. Walker Variants N.P. C 1 & N.P.C 2 See link for more details. When these zombies are slain, they are kept by the player that defeated them. 5 differently sculpted zombies may be turned in for a powerful vault weapon. Special rules: * 5x different N.P.Cs may be turned in for a Vault weapon. Deadeye Walkers See link for more details. Special rules: * Deadeye Walkers attack whenever they activate while having a Line of Sight on one or more Survivors at range 0-3. When attacking they perform a standard zombie attack on the designated zone. If several zones are available, targets are chosen according to these priorities: *# The zone with the most Survivors *# The noisiest zone *# If all eligible zones have the same amount of Survivors & noise, players choose Orc Walker Orc Walkers used to be the rank-and file warriors of the Orcish warbands. The zombie plague took their cunning, but none of their strength: each of them is as strong as two grown men. Moreover, there are a lot of them still roaming around fields, houses, and ruins. * Damage Inflicted: 2 Tainted Walkers Tainted Walkers are zombified Orcs who are even more corrupted and hateful than the normal breed of Orc Zombies. This shows on their infection as putrid and spiky growths. Upon being destroyed, the Tainted Walkers splutter acid blood and trash around with their infected spikes, so you don't want to be anywhere near these foul creatures on their final death throes. Spectral Walker We came across what we thought were ghosts amidst the zombie horde. In fact, they were a new zombie type, floating above the ground and radiating potent energies. Blades and arrows got deflected; only dragon fire and spells saved our day. '' ''Over time, I came to the conclusion the zombie plague is evolving. Perhaps it simply adapts, or mutates. I'm not sure about this curse's origin: does the plague reflects its host's traits? Are the necromancers practising the vilest experiments to reach unfathomable goals? Is the plague itself sentient enough to study its prey and find their weakness? So much to unveil, so little time. Now, I need to convince my fellow survivors to pursue this new quest. '' ''- Megan's journal Spectral Walkers are similar to standard Walkers, with the distinct difference that they can't be killed by mundane weapons. Normal swords and bows are completely useless against these spectres. If you hope to destroy them, you need to use a Combat Spell, magic Vault weapons or the ever-reliable Dragon Fire!__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Zombie